


Saturn's Origin

by max15380



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Eloni is best brother, Family, M/M, Singing, birthday story, so yeah thats the reason why neon could have a baby, update someone suggested that neon was a trans guy and that's why he could have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max15380/pseuds/max15380
Summary: Wake Up alarm deactivated. Good morning, Eloni.|It is May 15, exactly 0000 hours, or 12 AM|Current location noted as Baracca Mansion|The important events listed for today: Saturn’s Birthday|A reminder had been previously set for the day, would you like to view? [Y]/N|Reminder: Remember, you and the others are telling Saturn what happened today. Be sure to wake up early for it.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Saturn's Origin

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest...I wasn't gonna post this. I was gonna save it for personal enjoyment, but you can thank the overwhelmingly positive reaction in a NSR server I'm in for giving me the courage to post it.
> 
> Note: Neon is MTF in my fanon, this why he was capable of having a child, and in my fanon he and Subatomic made sure to talk through this idea together and make sure that Neon was 100% ok with going through with having a child.

Wake Up alarm deactivated. Good morning, Eloni.

It is May 15, exactly 0000 hours, or 12 AM

Current location noted as Baracca Mansion

The important events listed for today: Saturn’s Birthday

A reminder had been previously set for the day, would you like to view? [Y]/N

Reminder: Remember, you and the others are telling Saturn what happened today. Be sure to wake up early for it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Saturn...Saturn...c’mon, wake up!”

With a small groan,the young girl sat up in her bed, stretching and yawning. As she looked up, she noticed her 5 brothers. Rin, Eloni, Zimelu, Purl-hew, and Haym, or better known as 1010 by the outside world.

“Ugh, what is it...” She muttered, yawning.

“Saturn, do you know what it is right now?” Her white haired brother Rin asked her.

“What?” Saturn says, rubbing her eyes.

“Well, it is just a bit after 0000 hours, so it’s May 15th now, so…” Rin smiled, looking over at his brothers.

“Oh my goodness, 1010...”

“Happy birthday Saturn!” The boys sang in unison to their little sister, getting a small laugh from her.

“Thanks guys...but, did you really need to wake me up this early for that?”

“No, we woke you up for something else. We have a gift for you, but we can’t have our dads find out about it. It’s a big surprise!” The green haired bot that was Eloni said with a wide smile.

Excitedly, Saturn almost seemed to instantly lose any tiredness she had at the mention of a birthday surprise.

“Oooooh, what is it! What is it!” Saturn smiled widely.

“So, who’s telling her?” Her mohawked brother, Zimelu said.

“Well, it was Rin’s idea, maybe he should.” Her sunglasses clad, blue haired brother Purl-hew, suggested.

“No, no. One of you guys can go ahead and tell it.” Rin says.

“I mean, you did have the most experience of the event, so Rin, you would truly be the best to-”

“Oh! Oh! I’ll tell it! I’ll tell it!” Eloni excitedly cut off his yellowed haired brother Haym before they could finish their statement. Haym sighs.

“All right then, you tell the story Eloni.” Haym says.

“Story? What story?” Saturn asks, confused. For a second, the brothers look at each other, and then back at Saturn.

“Well, Saturn, do you remember how dads said they made you?” Rin says.

  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Well, uh…”

“It’s not true. You were actually born, not made.” Zimelu says. “And all five of us were there to witness it.”

“Really? So, what happened Eloni?” Saturn asks, turning to her green haired brother. Eloni smiled.

“Well...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_You see, your dads both had a long talk with each other about having you. Of course, Nova wanted to make absolutely sure that Neon was ok and comfortable enough if he decided he wanted go through with the idea of having you like that. In the end, he decided he felt comfortable enough to do it._

_Of course, we were all excited to know a new addition to the family was on the way! Everyone was so excited for your arrival, and we were excitedly awaiting for that fateful day!_

_Date: May 14, 12 years ago, 1400 hours (2PM)_

“1010!” The stern voice of a clearly agitated Neon J brought the 5 bots to attention.

Their sights were met with both a very visibly upset Neon J and DJ Subatomic in front of them, the 5 looking at each other nervously with the knowledge of their previous night’s antics with their younger brother, Neptune.

“Troops, explain what you did the previous night with Neptune to DJ. And _tell me the truth, 1010_.”

The 5 were silent for a second, before Rin spoke up.

“Sir, we had assisted Neptune last night in the process of robbing DJ Subatomic Supernova of his head, sir.” Rin says.

“And?” DJ says, clearly still annoyed at last night’s antics. Rin sighs a bit.

“...And...we uh, were assisted by Mayday and watched as she and Neptune played basketball with his head...sir...” Rin looks down a little, disappointed in himself. He could hear Neon J groaning in annoyance, covering his face with his hands, before sighing and looking back at the boys.

“DJ and I will be discussing a reasonable punishment to give you all for this today.” Shaking his head a little, he sighs again. “I swear, somedays you boys are such a pain in the ba-ACK!” The bots jumped a bit in surprise as Neon let out a sudden yelp of pain, shaking a little as he tried to catch his breath and rubbing his back. DJ’s look turned from annoyance at the boys to concern for his lover, placing a hand on his partner’s shoulder and helping him to stand back up straight.

_It was a shock when that happened, immediately we’d all gotten concerned because of the fact you hadn't been born yet. But, Neon played it off. Little did we know that it was a sign of what was soon to come._

“Neon, darling, are you all right?” DJ asks Neon J. Taking a few deep breaths, Neon J stood up straight again, lightly rubbing his back.

“Thank you for the concern, but it’s fine. A random pain, that’s all.” Neon J says, then looks back at the boys. “As I was saying, you five will be given punishments later. I’m...going to get more rest.” Neon J walks off with DJ to their room.

_We had noticed how strangely Neon J was acting that day, but we all just played it off as nothing more than a random event. Neon J was resting in his room for the rest of the day and we thought he just needed some sleep. So, we all went through our days as normal, and soon enough, night fell and we all went to bed. But, suddenly, the 5 of us were awoken suddenly in the early hours of May 15th by our father’s voice._

“T-1010!” The strained voice of Neon J coming through their room’s speaker jolted the brothers awake. “Report to my room,” There was a pause with a yelp of pain from Neon. “NOW, and that’s an order!”

Immediately the five started to make their way to Neon J’s room.

“This can’t be good. He’d never call us this late even to punish us.”  
  
“Yeah, this isn’t like Neon. There has to be something wrong.”   
  
“I hope it isn’t too bad at least...”

Entering Neon J’s room, the five concerningly rushed over to Neon J’s side. He clearly looked to be in a lot of pain, holding onto DJ just to keep him sitting upright.

“Neon! What’s wrong?” Rin concerningly asks.

Neon J took a moment to choke out his words, his grip on DJ tightening as he yelped out in pain.

“1010, a-activate medical mode, stat!”

For a few seconds, all 5 paused, the lights in their eyes blinking on and off as they switched into their medical mode, their eyes all changing to a light green.

_With that, we all knew what was happening. It was time for you to come along, and dad needed our help to do so. So, we all got to work on helping dad out. It was a rough night, and personally I...didn’t really keep my eyes open for the most of it (Yeah and because we also covered your eyes mostly and sent you out to get stuff the most, Eloni)_

_0302 hours (3:02 AM), May 15_

“Easy with him now, Subatomic, lie him down carefully, something like this can really take a lot out of someone.”

Carefully, DJ helped Neon to lie down on the bed. His breaths were heavy and he was shaking lightly. You could see the moment he finally allowed himself to relax, lightly groaning as he did.

“Just relax now dear, it’s over now.” DJ calmly says, gently rubbing his lover’s back. Eloni walked over to his father’s side, Neon weakly turning his head to look at him.

“I-It’s all right dad, just get some rest for now. You did great, now you should get some rest.” Eloni gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

_And then,_

The shrill cries of the newborn caught everyone’s attention.

_We finally met you, Saturn. You decided to let yourself be known to all of us._

While Neon couldn’t really lift his head to look over at the moment, he just let out a sigh of relief. Eloni looked over, seeing Rin cleaning off the newborn, with Purl-hew next to him. He walked over to the two.

“Rin, Purl?” He looked over, trying to catch a glimpse of his new baby sibling. “Are they all right?”

“Looks like it to me.” Purl-hew says, looking over at Eloni. “Welp, I guess we have a lil’ sister now!” He smiles and Eloni lights up with excitement.

“A sister? That’s so cool!” Eloni looked over to Rin, who was finishing up swaddling their still crying baby sister in a warm blanket. “C-Can I hold her Rin? Please?”

“Sure Eloni, you can hold her.” Rin carefully hands their baby sister to Eloni, who smiles widely at his first sight of their new baby sister.

“H-Hi there little sis! I’m your big brother, Eloni!” Eloni smiles at his little sister, gently holding her close. Almost immediately, his little sister’s crying died down.

_Heh, it was a little funny, I always seemed to have a way with kids like that, once you were in my arms you stopped crying fast, and soon enough you were looking up at me with the most adorable little smile on your face!_

Reaching her tiny hand up, Eloni let his baby sister grab one of his fingers. She cooed, and then giggled.

“You always seem to have such a great way with children, Eloni.” Eloni looked over as DJ spoke up.

“Oh, uh, y-yeah, I guess I do!” Eloni laughs a little, walking over to DJ. “But uh, I-I should probably let you hold her for now, DJ. She is your daughter after all.”

“Oh, no it’s fine, you can hold her for as long as you want to Eloni.” DJ says.

“N-No, you should hold her DJ, I insist.” Eloni carefully hands his baby sister to DJ. “She’s your daughter, after all, you should get to hold her.”

“Well, all right then Eloni.” DJ says. Holding his daughter close, he gently stroked her cheek with his finger. She shifts a little in response to the touch, making a small noise. “Well hello there, my little girl.” He said calmly and quietly. “Oh, just look at how pretty you are...”

Her head was a galaxy patterned mix of blues and purples, stars glimmering in it as she turned her head to look at her new surroundings, a small green sonar on her face lighting up with 7 small dots, which were clearly of her two fathers and 5 brothers, and a small ring surrounding her head. Eloni sat by DJ, still admiring his adorable baby sister.

“You know,” Eloni starts, DJ looking up at him. “With the space pattern and that ring around her head, she reminds me of the planet Saturn!” Eloni smiles.

“Saturn, huh?” DJ says. He seemed to contemplate on the name for a moment, before nodding. “Saturn...that’s a perfect name for her, Eloni!”

“R-Really?” Eloni says, taken by surprise for a second.

“Of course it is, my boy!” DJ laughs a little, looking back at his daughter. “Hello there, Saturn, my beautiful, beautiful little girl.”

DJ and Eloni look over as Neon lets out a small groan, turning his head to look over at the two. Clearly, he was still very tired and sore.

“Careful dear,” DJ says. “You still seem very drained. Try not push yourself too much for now.”

Neon nods in response, looking over at Saturn. DJ looks over at Zimelu.

“Can I...sit him up for a little so he can see Saturn?” DJ asks. Zimelu sighs a little, but nods.

“Sure, just be careful with him.” Zimelu says.

Carefully, DJ and Eloni help to sit Neon up, seeing him wince for a second as he finally gets to sit up, resting against the back of the bed to support him. Carefully, DJ helps Neon to hold Saturn in his arms.

“There she is Neon, our precious little Saturn.” DJ says, smiling. Neon lets out a weak laugh, holding Saturn close to his chest. If he had a face, he would’ve been smiling widely at the sight of their adorable little girl.

“Aw...h-hello there, my little recruit...”

_Well, uh, at that point I kinda, uh- (You literally started crying after that) Well can you blame me Haym? It was so adorable!_

“Eloni...” Haym sighs as he sees Eloni breaking into tears. He hadn’t really spoken much, as he didn’t really have much he wanted to say on the current matter anyways.

“Eloni? Are you ok?” DJ asks him.

“I-I’m sorry...” Eloni sniffles a bit. “I-I-It’s just s-s-so cute...”

Eloni wipes away some of his tears, looking over at his fathers and baby sister. “I-I-I’m just s-so happy...I-I have a baby sister...sh-sh-she’s so p-precious...”

“Th...Thank you for helping me, 1010” Neon J says. He looks over at DJ, and the two nod, Neon turning back to the group. “...You’re being let off easy from punishment for now, as a thank you for assisting me with Saturn’s arrival. But next time a situation like that happens, you’re not getting off like this, understood?”

“Sir, yes sir!” The five say in unison, Green’s voice still shaky from his crying. Neon nods, handing Saturn back to DJ.

“1010 dismissed, I need some rest...” Neon says, sighing as DJ helps him to lie back down. “Eloni, I’d like for you to place Saturn in her bassinet, that is all. Good night.”

“Y-Y-Yes d-dad...” Eloni says, wiping his tears. He walks up to DJ, carefully taking Saturn into his arms, and leaves the room, followed by the rest of 1010.

_While the others all went to bed, I went and made my way to putting you to bed in your room. But when I got there, it seemed like you didn’t want me to leave._

As Eloni walked into the room, he felt Saturn shifting in his arms. Looking down, he notices Saturn squirming before she suddenly begins to cry again.

“O-Oh! Oh, Saturn, it’s ok...oh, please don’t cry sis!” Eloni says, gently rocking her in an attempt to calm down to no avail. Eloni sighs, before getting an idea.

“I know! Whenever I used to be upset, a song would always help me to feel better!” Eloni smiles, sitting down on the rocking chair in the room and still gently rocking Saturn. “It’s ok sis...oh, I’ve got it! I’ll sing you a song dad taught me and my brothers as a kid!” Holding Saturn close, he took a deep breath and quietly sang to his baby sister.

“ _Anchors Aweigh my boys, Anchors Aweigh!_ _  
_ _Farewell to foreign shores, we sail at break of day;_

_Through our last night ashore, drink to the foam,_

_Until we meet once more, here’s wishing you a happy voyage home!_ ”

_(Ah, I remember learning that song really fondly)(Yeah it was a very happy moment for dad, he was very proud of us) And that song worked well too! It calmed you down fast!_

Eloni smiles, sighing as her sister’s cries calmed down. “That’s better lil sis.”

Saturn let out a tiny yawn, snuggling into her blanket. Eloni stands up, walking over and carefully placing her in her bassinet.

“Good night Saturn. I promise, I will always make sure to protect you.” Eloni smiles, gently stroking his sister’s cheek before leaving the room, beginning his way to his room.

_I was about to return to my room, when suddenly,_

“DJ?” Eloni paused as he heard Neon’s voice, walking over to the door of Neon and DJ’s room and eavesdropping into their conversation.

“Yes, Neon?”

“Let’s...not tell anyone about what happened today, o-ok? I just...don’t think people would react well to hearing how she came along...a-all right?”

“I understand dear. If anyone asks, we made her, just like Neptune was. Speaking of, we’ll introduce Neptune to Saturn in the morning, he had a late night at the club”

“A-All right, thank you dear...”

Eloni backs away from the door. He looks down a bit, thinking. He nods his head a bit, and walks off. He taps a button on the back of his head and there is a small beep.

“System, set a reminder for 5/15, 0000 hours 12 years from now.”

‘ _Understood, what is your reminder, Eloni?_ ’

“ _Remember, you and the others are telling Saturn what happened today. Be sure to wake up early for it._ ”

With that, Eloni heads to his room to finally get some sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“And, that’s what happened!” Eloni finishes his story with a smile.

“W-Wow...” Saturn looks up at Eloni, lighting up. “Aw, Eloni, you were always such a great big bro to me!” She hugs him tightly and looks over at her other brothers. “And you all are the best brothers too!” She giggles.

“Aww thank you Saturn!” The other four brothers say in unison.

“Well, we should let you get back to bed, you have your party later of course!” Rin says, and the five stand up.

“W-Wait!” Saturn says. Rin looks over at her.

“Yes?” Rin asks.

“...Can you sing the song to me? It is my birthday after all!” Saturn asks.

Rin chuckles. “All right, Saturn.” He looks over at the other four. “Come on boys.”

Saturn smiled wide as she watched the boys walk back around her, and soon all 5 began to sing to her.

“ _Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, dear Saturn,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...you read the whole thing huh? Well, uh, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Maybe I could most more fics about my characters in the future, who knows?
> 
> As long as my ADHD doesn't work against me doing so lol


End file.
